Loose Ends
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Somewhere in a hidden facality, a powerful man known as Chimera contracts three assassins to find and kill Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome must confront the autocratic ruler and stop him, but Chimera has an unexpected surprise for Inuyasha.
1. The Meeting

Title: Loose Ends 

By: EVL5011

E-mail: Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the InuYasha series. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Warning! Do not read if you haven't read either "After the Noh Mask" or "The Agency". If you do, you might not understand what has transpired and thus won't completely understand this story.

            In present time Japan, inside of a secret military facility located deep underground. An unknown man sits behind a large conference table. He faces four mysterious figures and he turns whispering something to a person standing behind him in the shadows. The meeting then commences when all of his guests sit down. The tension in the room is unbearable and a male with a Russian accent speaks.

            "Why did you summon us here Mr…what is your name?" he asked with an upset tone in his voice and nervously swallowed.

            "You may address me by Chimera and I called you all here today because of a problem." Replied the shadowy figure.

            Next to the Russian, a female stood up and interrupted him, "A Problem? You have more power and resources than anybody in the country. Why do you need us?" she bluntly asked.

            With a slight tone of anger Chimera answered, "I need your unorthodox solutions to eliminate a, how can I put it? A nuisance, a mistake, a loose end. Is that clear enough for you?"

            With the females question answered she reclined slightly in her chair and felt uneasy after asking him such a question. She looked around and watched as the Russian next to her wiped the sweat from his forehead. Across from her were two men who remained silent. The one on her right had a stern look on his face and listened intuitively to his host. The other man was strange, he was dressed in a N.B.C. outfit. His gasmask made his deep breathing loud as she examined the people around her. The female looked behind the man who called himself Chimera and attempted to catch a glimpse of his mysterious aid, but found Chimera speaking once more.

            "Now, I'm willing to pay each of you the generous amount of One-hundred million dollars in gold. But, only if you'll accept the job." Chimera leaned forward a little and was amused with the surprise on his guests' faces.

            "What is this job you speak of?" asked the Russian male.

            Chimeras' eyes turned to the male Russian and responded, "I want one of you four to eliminate a young boy, his female companion and whoever is foolish enough to stop you from completing the task at hand. You may use whatever means necessary."

             The room suddenly filled with talk and one of the men across from the female and the Russian stood up, his voice was almost mechanical, "I won't work with anyone here, I don't know anyone in this room and I know less about you. Couldn't you just send one of your subordinates to do the job?"

            "What a wonderful idea!" replied Chimera in a sarcastic voice, "I lost four generals, dozens of soldiers, a few of my Agents, my elite Griffins, irreplaceable research and a rare scroll. I simply cannot have anymore of my people failing. They can expose everything that I've worked so hard to accomplish. Now that I've expressed my grievances, I don't think that you are all familiar with each other."

            With an eerie silence falling over the four guests Chimera stood up from his chair, "Since real names are of no importance here I shall introduce you all to each other. This lovely female is the deadly Japanese assassin known as Shikyo, she has forty-nine kills under her belt. She enjoys shooting her victims behind the head and is a master of disguise." Chimera then walked behind Shikyo and placed his hand on her shoulder, "To her side is the notorious man known as The Russian, and he is former KGB and mercenary for hire. Across from Shikyo is the unsympathetic and heartless assassin known as Gregor, he has killed countless people with his explosives in order to eliminate one person. Gregor was arrested quite a number of times for beating men and women to death with his bare fists."

            Shikyo and The Russian watched as the Chimera walked around the large desk and stopped behind Gregor. The Chimeras' eyes gleamed in the low light and he resumed, "This strange fellow here is Agent Orange, he is American and his government sent him to assist me with my problem. He specializes in nuclear, biological and chemical weaponry. What few people know is that he is responsible for the death of numerous undesirables." Chimera continued walking and sat back down in his chair.

            With a cold long stare The Russian stood up, "You would put me in the room with Gregor? He killed my two brothers at an embassy to get to a Nigerian ambassador! I'll kill him!" shouted The Russian.

            "Is this going to be a problem?" asked the Chimera while rubbing his temples. "Because if it is, I can easily resolve it."

            The Russian sneered at Gregor and slammed his fist on the table, "What do you think!?"

            "How unfortunate. I have no need for rivalry or petty squabbles, I'm sorry, I guess I can't use you then." Chimera quickly stood up and pointed a rather large gun at The Russian and fired two shots, hitting him in the face.

            The room became silent once more as The Russian collapsed onto the floor. Shikyos' eyes widened in shock as the small chunks of flesh and skull fragments slowly slid down her cheek.

            "What's wrong Shikyo, you act as if you've never seen a person die in front of you." Chuckled Chimera. "Now, if there aren't any more problems. Will you four, I mean three take the job?"

            With the thought of being shot, the remaining three guests nodded immediately and were presented with the information that they would need. Within an hour they were told about the gateway to the past, what had occurred in the first military facility and finally Kagome and InuYasha.

            With a bit of hesitation Gregor stood up and faced Chimera, "This InuYasha boy, he possibly can't be a demon. There is no such thing." Chimera grimaced at the question and reached into his black suit, pulling out a black object. Gregor panicked and trembled with each of Chimera's movements.

            "Don't worry Gregor, its not a gun." And pointed the device at the wall in front of them. The wall suddenly opened up revealing a large collection of creatures. All, which were frozen in enormous glass cylinders, "Now, if there aren't any further questions? No? Good, My men will take you to the armory. Take what you need and follow them to the gateway." The doors to the conference room suddenly opened and nine soldiers in dark green fatigues entered, they promptly escorted Shikyo, Agent Orange and Gregor out.


	2. Meet Agent Orange

Title: Loose Ends

By: EVL5011  

E-mail: Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com        

            Chimera stood up from his chair and began to speak to the mysterious aide behind him, "I want you to shadow their every moves, if they fail in completing their objectives I want you to kill them. Is that understood?" The mysterious aide nodded his head and headed towards the exit, "Before you leave, make sure that my men give Agent Orange the special relay transmitter. Have him leave it in between our two times and get yourself the titanium sword, you'll need it in case you run into InuYasha." Chimera turned his chair around and sat quietly as his aide closed the door behind him. Chimera smiled, his plans were slowly coming together, "Two cold calculating men, one deadly female assassin and a experimental aide. There's no way in hell that half-breed can win." Chimera stood up from his chair and exited the dark room. His men saluted and followed behind him, "Sergeant, have the synthetic Shikkon jewel crystals been given to my assassin's?"

            One of the two soldiers spoke, "Yes, sir! They have also been told to get familiar with their new surroundings once in the past, and to avoid contact with InuYasha until the end of the week."

            "Good, that is all. Dismissed!" Chimera came to a stop at a room filled with researchers and technicians. All of the staff was preparing the large gate for Chimera's assassins to jump. Chimera approached a window and watched as his hired killers walked into the bright white light coming from the enormous gateway. The mysterious aide followed behind them and quickly concealed his face with a black mask. With the touch of a button on his arm, the dark clothed aide disappeared and entered the portal.

Five days have passed…Kagome walked out of her house and rummaged through her backpack making sure that everything she need was accounted for, "I sure am glad this long week is over." She thought to herself. The young girl closed her bag and opened the creaky old door that lead to the Bone-Eaters Well. She threw the backpack over her shoulder and jumped into the ancient Well. As Kagome traveled in between times something caught her attention, a strange device floated many yards away from her.

"I wonder what that is?" she thought to herself as the black void gradually disappeared. She thought about the strange object as she climbed out of the Well and was greeted by InuYasha.

"What took you so long?" asked the rude hanyou.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. How inconsiderate of me!" Kagome sarcastically replied. "How was I supposed to know that you'd be here waiting?"

"Hey! Someone has to make sure that you don't get lost or attacked!" yelled InuYasha. "Well, come on! Lets get to the village."

Kagome and InuYasha made their way to the village and met up with Sango and Miroku. The four of them talked for a while on where to search for more jewel shards. They finally had come to a decision and left the village, they made their way towards the vast mountains. They walked for what seemed hours and came upon a bizarre sight.

"What the hell?" InuYasha stopped and looked around. The land in front of them was completely destroyed by fire. The trees were burnt black and the once green grass was nothing more than a faint memory.

"Who could've done such a thing?" asked Sango. "It's like nothing I've seen before, could it be the work of a demon?"

They continued walking and were stricken with terror when they came upon another ghastly sight, it was a small village. The small houses were relatively untouched, what horrified them was the countless dead lying motionless on the ground. They quickly ran to examine the lifeless bodies.

 Kagome approached one of the dead villagers and turned the body over, she gasped as she gazed upon the frozen expression of the dead man. The front of his body was covered in large blisters and what appeared to be burns. The other dead villagers also appeared to suffer the same fatal marks.

InuYasha knelt down beside a villager and covered his face with hands, "Awww…what the hell is that smell?" InuYasha removed his hands from the front of his face, "Man, it smells…it smells like rotten onions!"

Sango sniffed the air and agreed with InuYasha, "You're right, that does smell like rotten onions."

Kagome stood back up and felt a sudden burning on her hands. She looked at her fingertips and found that they had turned red. She rubbed her thumb and index finger together and a strange residue wiped clean off. She then realized that the dead weren't killed by demons, "Don't touch the dead! A demon didn't kill them!" Kagome asked the others not to touch the bodies anymore. "I think I know what killed them!"

"You do?" Miroku said with a curious look on his face.

But before Kagome even got a chance to reply, the loud sound of someone breathing had interrupted her. A tall figure dressed in a dark green suit stood many yards away from them. He remained still as he watched them freeze at the sight of him. He pointed a long metallic weapon, in which he held his two hands, at their direction. The metal weapon had a bright orange flame on the tip of it.

"That clothing…" Kagome thought to herself. "No…it can't be!" but it was. Everything slowed down and she looked at InuYasha.

Sango and Miroku were both unclear who this person was, by his physical build it was a male. They asked InuYasha and Kagome, but it was as if they had gone deaf suddenly. The four of them looked at the oddly dressed person and watched as he began walking towards them. The strange weapon that he held in his two hands was a high-pressure flamethrower. Agent Orange stopped at a safe distance from them and pressed his index finger on the trigger. A long and thick steady stream of fire shot towards them, the four of them instinctively jumped out of the way. They quickly stood back up and tried to get away from their attacker.

"Who is that?" yelled Miroku while taking cover behind a wall. "Why is he attacking us?" The stream of fire covered the wall of the house and slowly burned away.

InuYasha peeked over from where he was hiding and took a glance at their attacker, "Damn, I'd thought we'd seen the last of the Agents!" InuYasha looked over at Kagome who was shaking in fear. Sango remained still as the fire engulfed the ground.

Overhearing what InuYasha had said Miroku darted over towards him and the other two girls, "Agents?" he asked, narrowly being hit by the long stream of fire.

"Yeah, that's what I said. It's a long story, I'll explain later." Replied InuYasha. "But, first we got to find a way taking that guy out." InuYasha ran across the open and avoided the intense flame. He circled around his attacker and hid behind another small house. He then waited as his attacker looked around, searching for him and the others. "Heh, his damn mask is keeping him from seeing everything around him". InuYasha thought to himself, "Now, how can I use that to my advantage?"

Agent Orange stopped his attack and slowly walked around, he scanned his surroundings in search of his prey. He lowered his guard for one second and InuYasha darted out behind him. The hanyou swung tetsusaiga and struck the two metal containers, which held the fuel, and sliced open one of the fuel lines. Agent Orange turned around and fired his weapon, but with a lack of pressure and fuel was left vulnerable. InuYasha made a fist and punched Agent Orange across the face. He stumbled backwards and immediately removed his useless weapon from his back.

"Lets see how well you do without weapons!" quipped InuYasha as he raised tetsusaiga high in the air.

Agent Orange smiled from underneath his mask and pulled out a small aerosol can. Agent Orange pressed down on the small trigger and watched as InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. The small can contained a low dosage of a psychotomimetic agent, which numbed InuYasha's face and impaired his judgment.

InuYasha dropped tetsusaiga and walked aimlessly, "cough my face…" The hanyou made his way over to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

            Sango and Miroku both grabbed InuYasha by the arms and rushed him over to safety. They had no idea what he had just been sprayed with. Greatly concerned, Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a small towel. She wiped the liquid from his face.

            "Kagome, can you please tell us who that guy is?" asked Sango who had been quiet until now.

            With a bit of hesitation Kagome explained as quickly as she could, "He's from my time, and the last time me and InuYasha dealt ran up against them was a while back." Kagome looked back down at InuYasha, who was rambling incoherently.

            "That explains his weapon, but why is he here?" Sango peeked over the side of the house and noticed that their attacker had disappeared.

            "The first time we ran up against them, they wanted the Shikkon jewel shards." Explained Kagome, "Is he still out there?" she asked.

            "No, I think he's gone. Maybe without his weapon he doesn't want to take us on." Sango walked out from behind the small house and cautiously looked around. Miroku followed behind her and kept a close eye on Kagome while they searched for Agent Orange.

            Kagome focused her attention back on InuYasha, who had stopped babbling nonsense, "InuYasha, how do you feel?" she asked.

            InuYasha rubbed his face with his hands and looked up at her, "Fine, I think. What the hell did he spray at my face?"

            "How am I supposed to know? I don't know the first thing about chemicals!" Kagome yelled.

            "Well, he is from your time! You should know something on what he just sprayed me with!" InuYasha stood back up and walked away from Kagome, without even thanking her.

            "Stupid InuYasha, why does he assume that I know what chemical that was?" Kagome closed her backpack and threw the contaminated cloth on the ground and caught up with the others.

            Miroku picked up tetsusaiga from the ground and returned it back to InuYasha, who was still rubbing his eyes. "It appears that our new enemy has fled." Miroku looked at the flamethrower and knelt down beside it. "Kagome, what strange device is this?" he asked.

            "It's a horrible weapon from our time, its used to burn people alive. It was used in many of wars and is still used by the different governments." Kagome looked at the useless weapon and shuddered at the thought of being burned alive by it.

            InuYasha looked around angrily, " I guess this guy was smarter than the other Agents I dealt with."

            "How many of these so-called Agents have you fought before?" asked Sango. "Are you going to let us in on what happened?"

            InuYasha took a deep breath, "Well, it's a long story, but since you definitely need to know…" InuYasha asked that they sit down for a while and explained. Sango and Miroku were both shocked and terrified by what the Agency had done with its own soldiers and how they wanted to alter the course of time. Just realizing something InuYasha turned to Kagome, "Hey, what did happen to the scroll we took from them?"

            Kagome thought for a second, "Last time I had it, I gave it to Lady Kaede and I forgot about it. Could that be what they're after?"

            "Probably, but they don't know that we don't have it. So, they're going to keep coming after us." InuYasha sat down on the ground and started to think. "The scroll is safe right now, but where did they come from? Didn't the inside of the mountain collapse?"

            After a long series of questions, they came to the conclusion that their enemy was coming out from the mountain once more. They would have to travel to the mountain, where they first found the ancient gateway and destroy it once and for all. Unknown to them, someone was watching from on top a small house. The person remained hidden by a stealth device, and was following their every move.

            They began their journey towards the vast mountains and Kagome began to wonder something, "That guy, he wasn't dressed like an Agent. I wonder…" With the long road ahead of them they ventured across the quiet plains. They had no clue as to what awaited them ahead.

            Meanwhile, many miles away…Shikyo and Gregor rummaged through their weapons and picked out what they needed. Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from one of their many bags, "Shikyo…Gregor…Agent Orange…One of you three had better respond!" shouted the voice.

            Gregor approached the bag and found a small radio inside. He pressed the button and spoke, "Chimera?" he asked.

            "Yes, its me. Is InuYasha dead?" Chimera asked.

            "No, not yet. Agent Orange went out a few hours ago to kill InuYasha, but hasn't reported in. How are you talking to us? Aren't you in the present?" Gregor asked.

            "I am, I had Agent Orange leave a small device in between the void. That's how I'm able to talk to you with the time differential, the transmitter acts like a connection between the past and present." Chimera sounded upset as he explained. "You three have a two more days to eliminate InuYasha and recover my scroll. If you three fail, I'll see to it that you're all buried in that time. Is that understood?"

            "Yes, we understand." Replied Gregor. He put down the radio and looked at Shikyo. "Let's go, we have to take out this kid before he finds us."

            Shikyo and Gregor began to walk out from their temporary home, the caves that house the ancient gateway. Gregor and Shikyo both walked in different directions and disappeared, both wanted to see who could kill InuYasha first. Gregor held his green bag tightly, inside were numerous explosive devices. Shikyo on the other hand, carried a metal briefcase which housed a small assortment of guns and all of her different disguises, all which she made for the current time period.


	3. The Beauty and the Bomber

Title: Loose Ends By:

Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 3: The beauty and the bomber  
  
InuYasha and the others woke up the minute the sun peeked over the horizon. They all stretched and exercised their weary muscles. What the day had in store for them today would test their physical limits. InuYasha and the others began walking once more, after four hours of non-stop walking they finally arrived at the enormous mountains. InuYasha and Kagome both had forgotten on how treacherous the terrain was since the last time they were there.  
"Someone...help me..." a faint voice could be heard in the distance. InuYasha and the others looked around and saw a figure slowly appear. It was a young girl covered with yellow blisters and red burns.  
Miroku ran over to the injured girl and caught her before she nearly collapsed onto the ground. Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome all stood around her and examined the injuries covering her face and arms.  
"Do you think that she's a survivor from the village we were at yesterday?" asked Kagome.  
"Probably, but what is she doing all the way out here?" InuYasha looked closely at the horrible blisters and became suspicious. Although he didn't know what it was that seemed different about her.  
Miroku asked Kagome for a rag and began wiping the sweat and dirt off her face, just as he was wiped the sweat from her forehead she woke up. The young girl was frightened when she saw InuYasha and the others standing around her. She immediately struggled to break free from Miroku, who was holding her in his arms.  
"Who are you?" she asked in a frightened voice. She pushed Miroku with the palm of her hand and broke free of him. She stood up and tried to look for somewhere to run, but found that there was no place she could go.  
"She's strong..." Miroku thought to himself.  
"Calm down, who did gave you those blisters and burns?" asked InuYasha as he began to approach her.  
The young girl looked at InuYasha as he approached her and spoke in a nervous tone, "Some strange man, at least I think that he was a man. He was wearing a dark green suit and his face was hidden behind a strange mask. He killed everyone at my village with a strange liquid, but I escaped."  
InuYasha stopped and looked back at the others, "It seems that it was the guy from yesterday."  
Kagome looked at the young girl and noticed a tattoo on her neck, it a small skull with a halo above it. She became suspicious of the young girl and approached her with a question, "You say a guy attacked your village with a strange chemical? By any chance was he also carrying a flame- thrower?"  
"Yes, he was. How did you know?" She asked. The young girl wiped away a few tears from her face.  
"InuYasha, move away from her!" Kagome pulled InuYasha back and whispered into his ear.  
InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and gave the young girl a dirty look as he spoke, "Alright cut the shit, how could you possibly know what a flame-thrower is? Who are you really?"  
The young girl swallowed some saliva in her mouth and grinned, "Fuck, I thought I'd kill you when you least expected it, but I guess I screwed up! And the names Shikyo, not that it matters once I kill you." She reached to her back and pulled out a black handgun. "It would've been so mush easier if I had shot you behind the head, but I guess I have to shot you in the face." She aimed the weapon at InuYasha and fired three shots at him. Two of the three bullets hit him on the arm and forced his to move back, while the third was blocked by tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango were both surprised by the young girls' strange weapon and took defensive stances. InuYasha looked at his arm and noticed the blood seeping through his Haori.  
  
Shikyo pushed InuYasha away, her long black raven hair gently passed across his face as she ran past Kagome and the others. InuYasha and the others only caught a glimpse of her light blue eyes as she escaped. She ran for a few feet and quickly turned back around and discharged her entire clip at them. Luckily, InuYasha moved faster and stopped all of the incoming bullets with the massive tetsusaiga. She threw her gun on the ground and ran towards a large boulder and disappeared behind it. InuYasha and the others cautiously walked towards the large boulder, the sound of something opening was heard coming from behind the obstruction.  
"What could she be doing?" Sango wondered.  
Suddenly, the female assassin could be heard talking to someone, "No, please...we still have time to accomplish our objectives." The assassin walked out from behind the large boulder with a small machinegun in her hand, Shikyo aimed the gun at the unseen person and began firing madly.  
"Who's she shooting at?" asked Kagome.  
InuYasha and the others approached her slowly, knowing that any minute she could turn the weapon on them. As they drew closer to the assassin a strange ripple darted forward. Shikyo screamed as a bright white streak cut across her left arm. InuYasha and Kagome then remembered that the first Agents possessed a small device that would render the wearer invisible. Her left arm fell onto the ground as she fell back, the invisible attacker moved closer to the young girl and picked her up off the ground.  
"What is that?" asked a shocked Miroku as he watched the young female assassin float in the air.  
"Stay back, its an Agent." Warned inuyasha, who was prepared to lunge at the invisible foe.  
InuYasha was about to jump and strike down the invisible enemy when Shikyo turned her head at him. With a peaceful calm on her face she smiled and said, "don't worry about me, I was already dead when I accepted this job." Her eyes suddenly widened as her back exploded, something punctured her through the heart and killed her instantly. The invisible enemy threw her lifeless body at InuYasha and fled.  
InuYasha and the others ran to Shikyo, but it was to late for anyone to help her. Miroku and Sango were confused by what had just happened and asked InuYasha and Kagome to explain. InuYasha squeezed his fist and punched the hard boulder, creating a small crater.  
Kagome explained what she could to Sango and Miroku, "When we first ran into these Agents, one thing we found out about them is that they don't really care much for human life. They'll senselessly send their own soldiers, researchers, and just about anyone who'd do what they say. I think whoever orders them around is pretty persuasive, if they're all willing to die a needless death."  
"You mean to tell me that they just get sent to die, for whatever reason." Asked Sango. "Have you two ever found out who runs everything?"  
InuYasha looked at Sango and replied, "Me and Kagome had thought that the four Generals we encountered were the guys running the shots, but it seems we were wrong."  
"Umm...do either of you two know who or what that was?" asked Miroku. "It looked like the female assassin knew him or her."  
"No, we don't. At least not until that person turns off the small stealth device." Replied Kagome.  
"Lets get going, we don't have time to stand around and answer anymore questions" InuYasha attempted to jump onto the mountain wall, but found that it was to treacherous and had to climb.

InuYasha and the others stared at the dead assassin one last time and began climbing the large mountain. They climbed the dangerous mountain wall and Sango looked down, the ground was growing smaller with every passing minute. Just as they were getting closer to what appeared to be a path, they heard a loud voice from above.

"What now?" InuYasha thought to himself. He looked up and saw a heavy built man standing high above them.

"Good-bye!" laughed the man. He extended his two arms over the ledge from where he stood and dropped down a few black objects. The small black objects fell past InuYasha and the others and fell a few feet below them. The objects exploded with a thunderous bang and shook them were they were. Each of them felt their grip on the mountain weakening and they grabbed on as hard as they could and pulled themselves up. They found a small section of the mountain, which was safe for them to rest at, and kept an eye out for the other assassin.

InuYasha paced around for a few minutes and kept looking up, "Kuso! These guys are really starting to piss me off." He looked at Kagome and spoke to her, "doesn't anyone from your time use swords anymore? Does everyone have some kind of GUN or EXPLOSIVE." His tone was rather upset, as he looked her in the eyes.

Miroku and Sango examined where they were at and caught glimpse of something hidden behind a rock. They both kneeled down and carefully moved the rock away. They stared at a bag filled with long narrow tan tubes, each which had a small wire attached to the end. Miroku and Sango stood back up and walked over to Kagome and showed her their find.

Kagomes' eyes widened in fear and she moved back, "I think we'd better get away from here...NOW!" she shouted. InuYasha peeked over at the bag and looked back at Kagome, "What is it?" he asked.

It's a bag full of T.N.T.!" Kagome began climbing up along with Miroku and Sango. InuYasha walked up to the bag and pulled out the bundle of explosives. He grabbed the wires with his fingers and followed them to a small digital clock, which was counting down. He quickly set the explosives down and followed behind the others, they climbed hastily and took cover a good distance away from their previous spot.

5...4...3...2...1...the side where they were resting exploded and sent large rocks flying everywhere. With a sigh of relief they moved away from the ledge. Just as they were about to turn around they heard a familiar laughter behind them.


	4. Severing all ties

Title: Loose Ends

By: EVL5011

E-mail: Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com

Chapter 4: Severing all ties

InuYasha and the gang turned around, behind them was the man known as Gregor. He continued laughing as they moved away from the ledge of the mountain. Gregor wore a pair of brass knuckles on both of his hands and smiled menacingly at InuYasha and the others.

"You're the one causing Chimera so much trouble? You are but a mere child, how could his men not have been able to kill you?" he so confidently said. Gregor stared at Miroku, Sango and Kagome, "It's unfortunate that I must kill you three too, you three can wait there while I beat your friend to death." Smiled Gregor.

"No guns?" asked InuYasha.

Gregor shook his head, "guns? I'm a hands on kind of person." Smiled Gregor, "you think that you can take me on? Hand to hand?"

InuYasha handed his scabbard and tetsusaiga to Kagome and harshly told the others not to interrupt. He raised his hands and cracked his knuckles. The discomforting popping made Gregor uneasy and he raised his fists in the air, both were ready to go at it. They both walked up to each other and quickly began the fistfight. It was a rather unusual spectacle, as Kagome, Sango and Miroku watched.

Gregor threw the first punch and hit InuYasha across the face, causing his neck to jerk to the side. Gregor followed with another violent punch and hit InuYasha in the gut. The hanyou moved backwards and shook his head. He spit out a small amount of blood and lunged at Gregor. The hanyou swung his fist and couldn't help but to use his sharp claws and cut Gregor across the face. The powerful man ran his hand across his face and stared at the blood on his hand. His cocky smile disappeared and he cringed as he stared at InuYasha.

"Heheheheee…I see that you're holding back boy! Don't be scared to hurt me, because I'm going to beat you to death!" smiled Gregor. He immediately launched another powerful blow, hitting InuYasha on the throat.

InuYasha gasped for air and grabbed his throat with his left hand. He looked up and felt foolish for letting a human hit him. InuYasha coughed and wheezed as Gregor moved in slow motion, the huge man had his fist in the air. InuYasha reacted as fast as he could and ducked down. He opened his hand and jammed his fingers deep inside of Gregor's rib cage.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango watched as Gregor's eyes bulged out. The large man frowned horribly as InuYasha twisted his fingers inside of him. The warm blood ran freely from the deep wound, the hired assassin raised his elbow high into the air and struck InuYasha violently on the back. They both pushed each other apart and gave one another a smug look. Both were slightly bloody and appeared ready for the second round. Before the two could even continue the same ripple from before dropped down behind Gregor.

Sango noticed the strange ripple and warned InuYasha, "Careful! That invisible person is behind him!"

"What?" wondered InuYasha, he looked over Gregor and saw the ripple in the air advancing on him and Gregor.

Gregor felt the presence of someone or thing behind him and turned around. He stared at the distortion in the air and opened his mouth, "Aaaaa…" The words failed to leave his mouth as a two white streaks cut across his body.

InuYasha jumped backwards and watched as his adversary had two large cuts magically appear on his chest. The two deep lacerations revealed that he was cut down to the bone. The bomber attempted to retreat, but heard something give off a loud crack. The invisible attacker had cut him down the back and his shirt tore in two and revealed his entire spinal column. It was a morbid sight as Gregor fell on his knees.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked a shocked Miroku.

"Like hell I'm going to help him, he wants to kill us. That's one less person to deal with!" InuYasha so coldly said.

The distortion in the air walked up behind Gregor and grabbed a black object from his belt. The black item turned out to be a small hand grenade. The invisible enemy appeared to plunge the grenade deep into the opening in Gregor's back.

"Ahhhh…you son of a bitch!" Gregor blurted while choking on his own blood. The invisible person then picked him off the ground and threw him over InuYasha and the others. They ducked down and were showered by the assassins' blood, as he passed overhead. Gregor disappeared over the ledge and they all turned around and ran towards the ledge. A loud explosion followed shortly after and Gregor's body burst into large chunks of human confetti.

Inuyasha turned back around and faced the invisible person, "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "You're that guy who killed all the villagers?"

The invisible person remained a good distance away and appeared to make some minor movements. Its invisible shroud suddenly disappeared and a darkly clothed person stood in front of InuYasha and company. The now visible enemy, moved back and placed a few synthetic Shikkon jewels on the ground, it was an invitation to pursue him. The darkly clothed opponent pointed up towards a certain spot on top the mountain and quickly began jumping up.

Miroku was in disbelief as their enemy moved at incredible speeds, "Did you see how fast he moved? He moved faster than InuYasha." Miroku walked up behind Kagome and asked, "Did any of the other Agents ever move that fast?"

"Not really, they were strong, but I never seen them any of them move that fast." Replied Kagome.

Sango and InuYasha approached the small pile of crystals and Sango held one in front of her, "These crystals have a strange energy around them." Sango handed the remaining crystals to Kagome and they then began climbing again. They were not to far from where the mysterious Agent had pointed.

InuYasha and the others finally had made it to where the Agent in black had pointed. They stood before the fully repaired entrance to the gateway. As they approached the opening they heard a voice speaking loudly. Sango and Kagome both entered the cave and found a vast array of weapons scattered on the ground. Kagome then found where the voice was coming from, it was a rather small radio, and she pulled it out from within a small bag and listened to the voice.

"Shikyo…Gregor…Agent Orange…One of you three respond!" shouted the voice. InuYasha and Miroku listened to the unknown person calling for someone to respond.

"Could those be the names of the other two assassins?" wondered InuYasha out loud.

"It has to be. The female we encountered said that her name was Shikyo. I'm assuming that the other two had to be Agent Orange and Gregor, but who was that person that was invisible?" asked Miroku.

"Give me that!" ordered InuYasha as he snatched the small radio from Kagome's hands. "How do you talk through this damn thing!" he asked. Kagome showed him the button on the side and told him that he had to press the button to speak. InuYasha held down the button and proceeded to talk, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I think that all your Agents are dead!" smirked InuYasha as he spoke to the other person.

"Hmmm…I see, and who is this? Are you by any chance InuYasha?" asked the unknown person.

"Yeah, it is, and who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked as he waited impatiently for the person to respond.

"I see no harm in letting you know my name, since you'll all soon be dead. I'm Chimera and I control all of the military in this country. I'm an Autocratic ruler, you and that little bitch, Kagome, have been a thorn in my side from the day that cursed Noh Mask appeared." Chimera stopped speaking for a second and resumed, "I am slightly disappointed to find out about the sudden demise of my recently hired assassins. Did you also kill my latest experiment?"

"Experiment?" thought Kagome. "That's who the fourth person was." She told InuYasha and the others.

"Chimera was it?" asked InuYasha. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but your experiment is the one who killed you hired assassins." InuYasha released the small button and waited for Chimera's response.

"…" The radio remained silent for a few long seconds, "I guess my experiment has decided to explore his free will. I'll be seeing you shortly. I should've dealt with you and that girl personally." Chimera ended his conversation with InuYasha.

InuYasha smashed the small radio against the ground and looked at Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "Lets find his so-called experiment. I can't take the risk of having some uncontrollable experiment running around. After all, it did kill two of his assassins already.


	5. Into the Unknown

Title: Loose Ends

E-mail: Omnipotentevil5011yahoo.com        

By: EVL5011

Chapter 5: Into the unknown

            InuYasha and the gang entered inside the long winding tunnels within the cave. Luckily, they found four flashlights, they felt uneasy venturing inside the bowels of the mountain. InuYasha and Kagome hadn't been inside in weeks, and they had the feeling that someone was following them. Sango and Miroku were both new to the interior of the mountain and were quite surprised when they came upon the skeletal remains of demons.

            "I don't mean to ask this, but who killed these demons?" asked Miroku.

            Kagome slowed down and let Miroku walk up beside her, "Those demons were the guardians of the large gateway, the soldiers that we once fought killed them."

            "How did normal men kill these demons?" Miroku looked at Kagome, he was having a hard time accepting the fact that men killed a large demon clan.

            "They had powerful weapons and one of their leaders was wielding the Mumei sword, which cut through them easily." Kagome felt lightheaded suddenly and she leaned up against the cave wall. InuYasha stopped and ran over to her.

            "What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked with great concern.

            She looked him in the eyes and felt her stomach twisting in knots, "I-I'm not sure." She replied. Suddenly, Miroku and Sango began feeling the same.

            InuYasha sniffed the air and followed a peculiar scent in the air, "You guys wait right here, something's not right." He continued walking the long narrowing passages and found a few metal cans on the ground. "What have we here?" he thought. InuYasha looked around and bent down to pick up one of the metal cans. He examined the writing on the can and he couldn't make sense of what used to be inside of it. InuYasha returned to the others and showed Kagome the small metal can, but didn't let her touch it in fear that whatever was making them sick wasn't in the can.

            Kagome read the bold letters on the can to everyone, "Bacterial Toxin…Botulinum?" Kagome then found a smaller group of words, " Clostridium botulinum"

            "What the hell is clos.. clostidium botulinem…" InuYasha tried his best to pronounce the long word, but Kagome knew what he meant.

            She felt a strong cramp in her stomach and her vision became blurred, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's making us sick." Kagome placed her hand on her stomach and pressed down, hoping to relieve the pain.

            Kagome and the others felt the sharp pains increasing in their stomachs, their vision became more blurred and obscured. Miroku, Sango and Kagome had decided that it'd be better that they stay behind and let InuYasha journey alone, since they were in no condition to continue.

            "I don't think that it's such a good idea to leave you three behind, but it's better than having you get in the way." InuYasha began to walk away and stopped he turned around and asked, "Are you sure that you three are going to be okay by yourselves?"

            All three of them nodded, but before InuYasha left Kagome gave him the synthetic Shikkon jewel shards, he might need them. InuYasha then continued his excursion down the long passages and stumbled upon three large metal brief cases, he knelt down and opened two them. Inside one was a large assortment of glass cylinders filled with strange liquids. The other brief case was completely empty. InuYasha became curious and picked up the third case, but to his surprise he couldn't open it, he used his demon strength to break it open, but found that it was a strong metal. He set the case down and continued on his way, InuYasha walked for minutes, constantly looking over his shoulder, and the wind howled as it passed through the narrow paths inside the cave.

            Four minutes later, InuYasha arrived at the large stone gateway and caught the scent of someone familiar in the air. He carefully walked around the large chamber and caught something running past his side.

            "Who's there?" he asked. InuYasha reached for tetsusaiga, but stopped unexpectedly as he was cut by something extremely sharp on the back. He quickly turned around and stood face to face with the assassin in black.

"Alright, cut the bullshit, take the mask off. I want to know who I'm about to kill!" InuYasha cringed a little, he touched his back with his hand and felt the large wound inflicted by his opponent. The assassin mocked InuYasha by purposely showing him the blood-ridden sword.

            The masked assassin sheathed his titanium sword and reached for the bottom of his mask. The assassin leisurely lifted the mask partially over, revealing his grin. He smiled and exposed his teeth, and to InuYasha's surprise the assassin had two large fangs. Could it be another altered soldier, he thought to himself. Before InuYasha could even lunge at the assassin, the masked man pulled out a small synthetic Shikkon jewel shard and the large gateway lit up. In one quick hand gesture the assassin pointed towards the gateway, he was challenging the hanyou to follow him. The assassin jumped into the bright light and was gone in a matter of seconds.   

            "Shit, this has got to be some kind of trap. I guess I have no choice but to follow him" InuYasha held the synthetic jewel shards tightly in his hand, "I suppose I'm just going to have to venture into the unknown" and ran into the light, disappearing.

            Meanwhile, at that very moment…Kagome, Sango and Miroku were both lying on the hard ground, when a dark figure stopped next to them, it was Agent Orange. Kagome and the others were helpless as he examined them, his deep breathing was unmistakable. He was holding a rather large metal brief case in one hand, when he dropped down on one knee and opened it. Kagome and the others began to tremble as he searched through the mysterious items, they felt vulnerable not being able to see clearly.

            "What's he going to do to us?" Kagome silently thought to herself. Agent Orange held in one of his hands a small vial with a clear liquid, and in the other a syringe. He pushed the needle into the vial and drew out some of the liquid, and carefully pushed out the air inside.

He first approached Kagome and pushed the needle into her arm, "s-stop…" Kagome could barely speak as he injected her with the clear liquid.

Agent Orange stood up and did the same to Sango, "Stay a-away from h-her.." Miroku attempted to stand up, but immediately collapsed back onto the ground.

Finally, Agent Orange walked beside Miroku and injected him with the remaining liquid, "What are you doing to u…" The young monk fell silent and closed his eyes. Agent Orange put away his supplies and continued walking, it appeared that he was returning to the gateway, whence he came. Agent Orange found his other three cases on the ground and opened the one that InuYasha couldn't with a special infrared device. The locking mechanism opened and revealed what was inside the reinforced case. It was a smaller, but more powerful flame-thrower, since InuYasha rendered his first one useless. Agent Orange arrived at the ancient gateway and walked closer to it, it lit up and he entered it without giving it a second thought.

A few minutes later…Kagome opened her eyes and felt the violent pains had ceased, she stood up and woke Sango and Miroku. The three of them were completely confused by what had just happened, did Agent Orange just save their lives? They decided it best not to wonder the assassins' intentions and use an actual Shikkon jewel shard and follow InuYasha. They had the feeling that he was going to need all the help he could get, especially if he traveled back to the present.

"Kagome, do you think that he's in any danger?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I do, if he travels back to my time. Who knows how many soldiers they have waiting for him." Replied Kagome with a grave look on her face.

"Lets not waste any more time then." Added Miroku. The three of them made their way towards the large gateway and arrived at it a few minutes after Agent Orange had entered it.

"Wow, is that the other portal into your time?" asked Miroku, who was surprised by the size of the gate.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Do you happen to know where it leads?" asked Sango.

"Not anymore, when we first encountered them it was here. But, I remember my brother saying that they moved something rather large from the mountain. My guess was that they unearthed the gate and took it somewhere else. So now I have no clue where it could lead." Kagome approached the gate with her Shikkon jewel shards in hand and watched as the gate began to glow. The three of them entered the gate and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Collapse of an autocratic ruler

Kagome, Miroku and Sango emerged from the ancient gate. They found themselves standing before countless dead. Their had to be over thirty soldiers all who were lying on the ground either burnt to a crisp or killed by some unknown virus or chemical. Agent Orange had taken care of any obstacles that would hinder them from finding InuYasha.  
Sango approached one of the many dead and stared at the blood seeping from his eyes, mouth, and nose. The scene was far too horrific for one not to feel bad for the enemy. Sango also found that some of the burnt men had some strange masks melted onto their faces. The female demon slayer felt sick to her stomach, the smell of burnt human flesh was overwhelming.

"How could anyone do such a thing to another human being?" asked Sango as she stood up and covered her face in disgust.

"I would've thought that InuYasha would run into them first. But, it seems that these men found someone far more dangerous than him." Miroku walked up to Sango and suggested to the two girls that they better get going.

Kagome took the lead and approached one of many doors, the one she choose had to be the correct one, seeing as how one soldier had his head crushed against it. Kagome quickly moved the corpse aside and became appalled as his brain matter slid off the door. She picked up a small card from the floor and inserted it inside a card reader. The door opened revealing a sea of dead soldiers. These were different, their faces were frozen in pain and agony, and their skin was a crimson red, it appeared that they had died an excruciating death. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were extremely careful not to touch any of the dead; maybe what killed them could be transferred by touch.

Kagome and her two friends exited the long corridor and found themselves in a room filled with six enormous creatures. The large beasts were wearing tattered military fatigues, and stared at Kagome, Miroku and Sango as if they hadn't eaten in days. The creatures were more of Chimera's failed attempts to create a perfect soldier and it seemed that these had been released purposely or had escaped. Sango and Miroku gently moved Kagome aside and took their usual defensive stances. The former men began to advance on them and opened their mouths snarling loudly, their countless sharp teeth glistened under the bright lights. Sango hurled her boomerang at the former soldiers and two in half, the upper torso of the two creatures were still alive. Sango caught her boomerang and threw it again, this time she decapitated three of the men, the altered men stumbled into the walls and clawed away at whatever was in their paths, before finally falling dead.

"This isn't working as well as I thought it would" Sango caught her boomerang and felt the thick blood squish on her hand as she placed it on her back.

Miroku moved ahead and removed the prayer beads from his hand. The powerful wind tunnel began to draw the creatures. The altered men howled and tried in vain to run, but found themselves picked up from the ground. Their massive bodies were sucked into the void and their shrieks became silent. Kagome felt remorse, after all those creatures were once men.

Miroku sensed Kagomes distress and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's better for them that way, and no one deserves that fate. That way they can at least be at rest."

Kagome nodded and continued walking towards the next series of doors, "I wonder where InuYasha is right now?" she wondered.

Meanwhile, a couple of rooms away…InuYasha stood in front of his black clothed enemy, "You going to show me who you are?" asked InuYasha while holding tetsusaiga. His enemy nodded in agreement and was about to unmask, when a large door behind him opened. The dark silhouette of a tall man appeared, he slowly walked out from shadows.

"InuYasha, we finally meet." The man was Chimera and he was dressed in a black suit. He had his two hands in his pockets. He approached his "aide" from behind. Chimera pulled one of his hands out from his pockets and stopped his aide from unmasking.

"Not quite yet…" Chimera said while lowering his aides' hand. "Maybe my project here didn't really fail. He did after all kill my assassins and he managed to lure you here." Chimera placed his hand on top of his aides' head and grabbed the mask, "I know you're dying to know who he is…InuYasha, meet…" Chimera pulled off the mask and InuYasha gasped in shock, "…InuYasha001. I can tell by your loss for words that you're in shock. Now, to finally know if he's your superior…InuYasha001, Kill InuYasha." Chimera turned around and walked back into the shadows. The large door shut tightly behind him, leaving InuYasha to face his clone.

InuYasha squeezed the handle on tetsusaiga and began to circle around his clone, "So, you're me?" asked InuYasha in a curious voice. 

"No, I'm better than you! I'm faster, stronger, and far more intelligent than you could ever dream to be!" yelled the clone as he unsheathed his titanium sword from its scabbard. "When I was created they removed all of the flaws that you have. I don't have your pathetic emotional weakness to human girls like you do! And once I take your head, I'm going to enjoy dismembering Kagome and your other friends…slowly."

The two young hanyou's began to circle each other and watched the others movements. InuYasha made the first move and drew his strength from his built up rage. He swung tetsusaiga and missed hitting Inuyasha001. The clone retaliated by slicing InuYasha across the chest. Inuyasha001 thrust his titanium sword into InuYasha's arm, drawing blood a second time.

"Is that the best you can do?" snickered InuYasha001. The clone moved back and brought the sword up to his mouth and licked the blood off the blade. "Feh, your blood tastes like…like the blood of a loser."

InuYasha gritted his teeth and swung tetsusaiga with all of his might, sadly the clone predicted the careless move and jumped behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha001 thrust his claws into the wound across InuYasha's back, causing it to bleed profusely. The evil clone laughed and twisted his fingers inside of InuYasha's back, pulling out a small chunk of flesh.

"Arrggghhh!" screamed InuYasha as the clone withdrew his hand from his back. InuYasha began to stagger forward in an effort to think about his next move.

"Why don't you just give up, you can't even use your sword properly. Just drop on your knees and I promise to take your head off in one clean swipe. Tetsusaiga will be better off in my possession." The evil clone followed behind InuYasha with his sword in hand. "No? I guess I'm going to have to tear you apart."

Meanwhile…Kagome, Sango and Miroku made their way to a small hallway, there were many doors and she wasn't sure which one to enter. Some of the doors had small signs that told them what was inside, but others only had a long series of numbers.

"Which one do we go in?" asked Sango as she read the signs on the doors. 

"I don't know, if only we had some kind of sign." Replied Kagome. Just as she said that a group of heavily armed men could be heard running in their direction. They quickly entered one of the open rooms and hid inside with the door slightly open. Ten soldiers in black ran past them and could be heard talking about someone named Agent Orange and how he killed countless men with his flame-thrower and chemical weaponry.

"That's his name…" Kagome now knew the name of the masked man in the N.B.C. suit. He had remained a nameless enigma until now.

Kagome and her friends came out from the dark room and watched where the ten soldiers had entered. They cautiously entered the open door and peeked inside, the room had blood splattered on the walls. As they entered the blood soaked room they could hear the soldiers screaming in pain. Gunfire and loud cries echoed throughout the room and corridors, "Shoot the fucker!" could be heard from one soldier, "He's taking the bullets like they were nothing!" a few loud screams were the last thing to be heard it became quite all of the sudden. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango remained still for a minute and wondered if Agent Orange was in the next room. They had no choice but to enter the next series of rooms and find out. They approached the closed door and found a large pool of blood coming out from underneath the door. Kagome placed her hand on the doorknob and trembled as she turned it. The three of them looked inside the room and found the ten soldiers literally torn apart. Their appendages were ripped clean off their bodies. Their bodies were twisted and mangled, did Agent Orange possess some kind of superhuman strength, what was he really? Wondered the three of them, as they walked around the hideous sight.

"Is this sight common?" asked Sango as she walked quickly past the mangled dead.

"I'm afraid that this is far worse then anything I've seen before. I think that their leader, Chimera, chose someone far more dangerous then any demon we've ever encountered." Replied Kagome as they exited the large room.

They approached a large metal door decorated with gold trim and various warnings. The door read "X-Weapons: Authorized Personal Only!" Kagome noticed that the door had been left open and she pushed it, inside the room were dozens of small tanks, helicopters, and futuristic looking body armor.

"What is all this?" asked Miroku, while he placed his hand on one of the small tanks.

"They're all weapons, but none of these are like anything I've ever seen before. Those over there are tanks, they can level houses. These strange machines with the blades on top are helicopters, they fly high and attack targets from great distances. And those strange metal suits aren't like anything I've seen before…no, actually I have seen them before. I've seen them in anime. Could they have been planning to send them to the past?"

"Shhh…listen…" Sango had heard something in the following room. It was the sound of metal clashing, someone was having a fight.

"Could it be InuYasha?" wondered Kagome.

"Lets go. If that's InuYasha he may need our help." Miroku took the lead and turned the large metal lever on the door and opened it. Inside the room was InuYasha and to there shock someone who looked identical to him.

"That person looks just like InuYasha." Kagome whispered to the others. 

InuYasha noticed the door open, his clone had also noticed the three friends standing there watching. InuYasha001 smiled at Kagome and the others and raised his sword in the air. He slashed InuYasha, who was already severely injured, across the chest three times. Inuyasha001 grinned evilly and kicked InuYasha across the room, knocking him unconscious. He began to walk towards them and wiped the fresh blood from his blade.

"You three saved me a lot of time, now I don't have to hunt you down. Who wants to die first?" asked Inuyasha001.

Kagome and the others were astonished that this other person looked identical to InuYasha, "Who are you?" asked Kagome.

With the sinister grin on his face he replied, "Me? I'm Inuyasha001, not to be mistaken with that worthless sack of shit lying over there." Pointed the evil clone.

Miroku and Sango both jumped in front of Kagome and were ready to fight. "Don't come any closer!" shouted Sango, but Inuyasha001 continued walking towards them. Just as Sango reached for her weapon InuYasha001 stopped, Sango wondered if it was because of her threat. Inuyasha001 walked backwards and appeared to be glancing over them. The three of them found out why Inuyasha001 had stopped. The ominous breathing of Agent Orange could be heard behind them. Miroku turned around and stared the mysterious Agent Orange in the eyes. Underneath the reflective glass lens his eyes stood out and Miroku moved back. Agent Orange had crimson red eyes, the likes in which he had never seen before on a human.

Inuyasha001 gave a dirty look at Agent Orange, "I thought I was forgetting someone, well I guess I'll amuse myself with you first." Inuyasha001 leapt over Kagome and her two friends with his sword in hand. Agent Orange looked at the three young kids in front of him and pushed them away with his inhuman strength. InuYasha001 cut Agent Orange across the chest and gleefully watched as his blood discharged out from the large laceration.

"Come on, at least put up more of a fight!" laughed Inuyasha001. "Your other two friends weren't any fun, they died in a matter of seconds!" Agent Orange took a tremendous amount of slashes and cuts before finally falling on one knee and dropping his flame-thrower. "Is that it?" asked Inuyasha001. Agent Orange raised his head and stared Inuyasha001 in the eyes, his emotionless glance struck a hint of fear in the clone. InuYasha001 violently thrust his titanium sword in the masked mans chest, he pulled the sword up and watched as the vast amounts of blood poured onto the floor. Inuyasha001 saw the glimmer in his victims eyes disappear and pulled the sword out, Agent Orange collapsed onto the ground, his blood wet the floor as his body lay there. The cold-hearted Inuyasha001 turned around with a large smile on his face, and watched as Kagome and the others ran over to the unconscious InuYasha.

"What do we do?" asked Kagome.

Miroku stepped forward and threatened Inuyasha001 by telling him that he'd use his wind tunnel on him. "Oooo, I'm so scared of the void in your hand! Go ahead and use it, I'm four times faster than InuYasha and you'll be dead before you hit the ground!" threatened Inuyasha001. He continued advancing towards them and stopped when he heard something following him. He felt a cold chill run down his back as he turned around. He had Agent Orange staring at him once more, the mysterious man wasn't dead. "What the fu…" before he could even finish talking Agent Orange grabbed him by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground.

"He didn't die?" wondered Kagome.

Agent Orange quickly grabbed the clones' hand and crushed his wrist, causing him to drop his sword. InuYasha001 attempted to cry out, but found the death grip on his throat tightening.

"Fuck! I guess this is it…" was the last thing to go through InuYasha001's mind, before his neck was snapped like a twig. Agent Orange threw the dead clone across the room, a loud sickening "thud" sounded from the clones body smashing into the hard steel wall. 

Suddenly, as Kagome and the others watched Agent Orange begin to approach them, the sound of a loud siren began to wail throughout the room. Red and yellow lights lit up everywhere, and Chimera appeared with numerous soldiers. The room was suddenly filled with life and movement as the soldiers aimed their weapons at them and Agent Orange.

"Agent Orange, I thought that Inuyasha001 had killed you in the past. I guess I was wrong, but since everyone I want dead is here in one spot I figure that I might as well kill you all. It would've been so pleasant to have you on our team, but from what I just saw, it appears that you were only sent here to get close to me. It's a pity…men, kill them all. Let me know when they're all dead, I'll be in the meeting room." And Chimera walked out of the room laughing.

InuYasha regained consciousness and found his friends standing over him, he had also noticed that there was a creepy silence all of the sudden, "Where's that damn look-a-like of me?" he asked.

Kagome whispered, "Dead, Agent Orange killed him."

"So, why is everyone so quiet? And who the hell is Agent Orange?" InuYasha raised his head and saw the multiple armed men surrounding them, "Oh, that's why you're all so quiet." With some quick thinking he stood up and grabbed Miroku's hand, and removed the prayer beads. He pointed the palm of the monks' hand at the soldiers and their weapons were pulled out from their hands. InuYasha closed Miroku's hand and made sure that all the soldiers were unarmed, "Okay, now none of you have any weapons. Who wants to die first?" he asked. The soldiers all looked at each other and ran away, they were far smarter than the soldiers from the first encounter.

Once all the soldiers had fled, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had noticed something, "He's gone!" Sango examined the entire room and pointed out that Agent Orange had mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm confused, is this Agent Orange on our side or not?" asked InuYasha. "Because I swear I heard you say that he killed my doppelganger and another thing. How in the hell did you three recover, I thought that you three were feeling sick!" He asked Kagome and the others. 

"We're just as confused as you are about Agent Orange, because back at the cave he injected us with something that cured our illness." Replied Kagome. "And, yes he did kill your clone, I'll explain the rest of what happened as we go."

"Shit! I almost forgot about Chimera. We got to find him before he escapes." InuYasha and the others ran towards the door that Chimera went through and opened it. Inside they found a very long corridor, which lead them to three doors. "There's only three doors, lets find out which one he went through." InuYasha punched the first door, knocking it down, he looked inside and found that it was filled with many frightened researchers and scientists.

"Try again." Miroku said in an almost humorous tone. InuYasha walked over to the second door and sliced it in two with tetsusaiga, the room was filled with many cylinders containing small fetuses. "My god…this must be where they made that clone of you." Kagome entered the room and looked at the lifeless fetuses and babies, all which were frozen in a green liquid.

"We have to stop this psychopath, before he makes more clones of InuYasha." Miroku pulled Kagome out of the room and they approached the last door.

"Guess this has to be it…" and InuYasha swiftly knocked down the final door. Inside Chimera stood behind a long desk, behind him was his emergency escape. He laughed as they looked at him from across the poorly lit room.

"Take a good look, because this is the last time you four sons of bitches will ever see my face! I'll make sure that none of you make it out alive!" Chimera pulled out a small device from within his pocket and pressed a red button on it. A large, thick wall of shatterproof glass split the desk in two and separated him from his pursuers. InuYasha swung tetsusaiga in an effort to break the thick barrier, but found it to be stronger than it looked. Chimera laughed mockingly as InuYasha constantly took swings at the glass, suddenly his laughter stopped. The emergency escape opened and a deep breathing could be heard coming from behind.

"Agent Orange?" wondered Kagome and the others. A dark shadow stepped out from the escape and grabbed Chimera by the back of the neck. The powerful Chimera froze as the thick black gloves wrapped themselves around his neck, he remained paralyzed in fear. Agent Orange stepped into the light and held in his hand a large vial of liquid. His loud breathing could be heard through the thick glass.

"Agent Orange…d-don't kill me…" begged Chimera. "I'll give you anything you want, money, women, power. You name it and its yours." Agent Orange pulled Chimera by his short black hair and smashed his face on the thick glass, but didn't kill him.

InuYasha and the others could only watch as the mysterious Agent Orange opened the glass vial. He shoved the unknown liquid down Chimera's throat and forced him to drink it. In a matter of seconds Chimera began to cough and vomit a thick red substance, his eyes began to bleed, his skin was excreting blood and his veins bulged out. Agent Orange released Chimera and watched in amusement as the autocratic ruler convulsed in many violent spasms. Before finally dying Chimera screamed in a loud blood curdling moan and fell onto his desk. Chimera's flesh splattered on the oak desk and dripped onto the ground like oatmeal, Chimera was dead.

Still in shock to what they just saw, InuYasha approached the protective barrier and spoke to Agent Orange, "Thanks, I think…" Agent Orange nodded his head and reached into a small pouch on his belt. He pulled out a small P.D.A. and pushed a series of numbers. Agent Orange put the device away and waved good-bye, he turned around and exited through the emergency exit.

"What did he just do?" asked Miroku, who was unfamiliar with the device that Agent Orange used.

"I'm not sure…" replied Kagome, but before she could say anything else, a female voice could be heard through the intercom.

The female voice repeated the same warning, "All personal evacuate to the nearest escape. A chemical/biological/nuclear device has been detected. One minute until detonation…"

"Now we know…" smirked InuYasha. The four of them ran as fast as they could through the long halls and corridors, with the mechanical voice still going in the background, "30 seconds until detonation…" The female voice began counting down.

They ran without stopping and avoid the corpses on the floor and finally made it to the large gate. Surrounding the ancient gate were multiple metal cases, all which had blinking red lights. They heard the voice one last time before jumping into the lit up gate, "10 seconds…9…8…" without further hesitation they jumped in and were gone.

"5…4…3…2…1…" The entire underground facility exploded and collapsed. Hundreds of gallons of water poured in from above the ceilings and flooded what the massive explosions hadn't destroyed. The ancient gate was obliterated in the blast and any fools stupid enough to have stayed behind.

InuYasha and the others emerged from the gate inside of the mountain. They all gave a sigh of relief, it was all finally over. They began their journey back to the village and the first thing they did was ask Lady Kaede for the ancient scroll. InuYasha walked outside with the tattered scroll and found a small fire burning, he tore the scroll which predicted events and through it into the flame. InuYasha and the others watched as the bright red flame devoured the old parchment. InuYasha and the others had gathered everything that was brought over from Kagome's time and destroyed it, they didn't want anything that would come back to haunt them. Miroku and InuYasha even gathered the dead and buried them deep in the ground. They rested for a few hours and finally walked Kagome to the Bone-Eaters Well.

She sat on the lip of the well and looked back at her friends. Miroku looked Kagome in the eyes and said, "I think that I have a new appreciation for battling demons, because after today I'm not quite sure on how you deal with everyday life in your time."

"Miroku's right, I thought that the demons we slay were evil, but after meeting Chimera and seeing the clone of Inuyasha, it makes Naraku look like a saint." Sango sighed "I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about them returning to our time.

"Kagome…next time you know something like that, don't be scared to tell me or anyone else." InuYasha gave a reassuring smile and let Kagome get on her way. She jumped down into the Well and was gone.

"One thing bothers me InuYasha…"Sango said in a low voice. "Agent Orange…do you think that we're in danger letting him get away. Another thing that frightens me about this is we still don't have a clue as to who or what he was. He took a massive amount of injuries and walked away like they were nothing."

"…" inuyasha remained silent on what was brought to his attention. "I guess only time will tell…" InuYasha looked up towards the heavens and frowned.

Meanwhile, back at the present, Kagome climbed out of the Bone-Eaters Well and exited the small shrine. Her little brother was outside, almost as if he was waiting for her.

"Kagome another weird thing happened today…" by the look on his face, she was reminded of the time when they thought that they had beat the Agency.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They reported a small earthquake out at sea." He replied. "The newsman said that it was a rare phenomenon caused by gases building up beneath the earth."

"Did he say anything else?" Kagome asked with great curiosity.

"No, that was it. Kagome, did that have anything to do with what happened at the mountain a few weeks ago?" he asked.

"…"Kagome remained silent and walked into the house leaving her brother without an answer. As she passed through the living room, the television was on. It was set on a rebroadcast of the evening news and the anchorman was talking about the earthquake, "The earthquake was considered a fluke, a rare occurrence…the government says that only a few structures on land were damaged, but that the area is to be tested for dangerous gases or contaminants that could've escaped into the atmosphere." She sat down on the couch and watched as people in the background scurried left and right. Some were military personal that didn't want people to get to close to a large warehouse. Kagome suddenly froze as a man in a N.B.C. outfit casually walked out from a damaged building and disappeared into the sea of people trying to get a better look.

"Was that Agent Orange…"she wondered. "it couldn't be…could it?" Kagome turned off the television and walked up stairs to her room. She approached the window in her room and looked outside, a large group of rain clouds could be seen. It gradually began to rain and thunder could be seen in the distance. She looked down at the street and saw Agent Orange, he was wearing his green blood soaked N.B.C. outfit. He was watching her from afar, a bolt of lightning thundered loudly, startling Kagome. When she looked back down he was gone, was she imagining things or was it really him? She moved away from the window and sat down on her bed wondering for hours. Kagome remained in deep thought for a few minutes, different questions would repeat themselves over and over, and "If Chimera was running the country, what will happen without him? What if the clone of InuYasha wasn't the only clone? After all, the clone was named Inuyasha001, could there have been others?" One thing was certain, at least she could rest easy knowing that Chimera and his shadow government were finally gone. Maybe without him, no one else will pursue them anymore. If only she had more answers, but instead she ended up with more questions.

The End?

AN: I'll leave this fan fiction open for another possible continuation. If I do continue the story it won't involve the shadow government. It may involve the "Agent Orange" character, and a story that explains who or what he is. In conclusion, I won't know what anyone thinks if you don't send me reviews and/or letters. Please feel free to write to me at either.


End file.
